Dipper's Final Piece
by N-kun
Summary: Dipper and Wendy have been friends for a long time and now he confesses. Except what if Wendy rejected him what are his final words? Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey Gravity Falls Fic  
>Okay so I wanted to write this for a long rim and I finally get to share with. Gravity Falls slight AU. Wendy and Dipper are the same age: 27. And It's a friendzone fic :(. Yeah I wanted to write this since It creates lots of drama. So WxR One Sided DxW Enjoy(Warning might be short)<br>DIPPER'S POV  
>Gravity Falls is a great town. The people, the mysteries, and its existence. However it holds a special place in my heart since it's where I got my heart stolen. A beautiful red head by the name of Wendy Corduroy. I have spent the past 12 years being with her and my love grew for her.. However I believe it came crashing down on July 16.<p>

"Hey Red." I say looking at Wendy. We were out for lunch and decided to go to the diner. It was there I was going to confess everything: my love, my secrets, everything.

"Hello Pine Tree. Great news today." She squealed. Nothing about her makes my heart drop and I kept believing that. So we go on with our conversation until we get on the topic of dating.

"So tell me Dipper, how was Tambry?" Wendy asked. I dated Tambry for a time after I met Wendy. It was a short and sweet one, we departed as good friends and she was with Thompson now.

"She was fine girl. Very appealing to the eye and a fun one to hang out with. We still call each other and talk, however that hasn't been happening lately since she got engaged to Thompson." I say. Wendy sighed and laughed at her best friend's engagement.

"Mabel and Gideon are doing fine as well. The brat learned respect and has become a good brother in law." I also tell Wendy.

"Yeah he did learn after you beat him up during one of your fights." Wendy said passing the sugar to me.

"So what about you Wendy a pretty girl like you should have been with a guy." I ask shyly.

"Pssh please. It's not like that." She lies. I can tell she is lying, but back then I ignored it. I reach out for her hand except she pulls it away.

"Okay I can't hold it back anymore! Robbie and me are going out!" Wendy said excitingly. At that moment I felt like Bill had come. Everything was suddenly gray and no longer moving. I feel her shake me.

"I have had a crush on him for years. I can already see myslef being happy with him. Whoa dude are you alright? Surprised I liked him?" She smirked. I look down at the table as tears threaten come out. Inside my heart feels like it has been impaled.

"Dipper are you seriously okay?" Wendy asked. I just close one of my eyes and try to think of an excuse. However Wendy keeps jabbing at my arm.

"I'm fine. I just forgot something." I say quickly running to the parking lot. Wendy chases after me calling my name. I try to grab my keys only for Wendy to turn me around and letting me see those emerald eyes.

"Dipper seriously what's wrong?" She questions. Something inside me snapped that day. I went from being a warm hearted person to a much colder being. 

"You seriously don't know." I whisper. She nods and I start to laugh a small evil laugh.

"Long ago you told me you could easily read people and find out their feelings. Can you read my me and find out my feelings?" I say. Wendy looked shocked at my tone and concern grew on her face.

"Fine. You know your confession of you dating Robbie really help." I say leaning closer to her.

"It help me realize that I never crossed your mind. A long time ago every time you broken hearted you came to me. Your friend. And as your friend I grew concern for you. That later turned infatuation, later affection, and then to love. Over the course of that time some part of me knew I would never get you. However I kept hoping that one day you would look at me with the same look of affection as you gave Robbie. I thought I would be good enough for you." I say crying out towards the end. Wendy just had a look of regret, sadness, and confusion.

"But I only love you like a brother. I'm sorry, but I can't see you being with me like that." Wendy said in a hushed voice. In that moment I knew my time on the stage was over. I knew I never stood a chance and here I was getting the final piece of evidence. I start to sob and sniffle like a little child and start to walk away. Before I left her though I said one final message to her.

"It doesn't matter. Wendy Corduroy I love you." I said. That was it after that I walked away. And I didn't turn back.

So how was that. Should I change the ending, would you like to see Wendy's POV, or anything else please let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue Chapter

DIPPER'S POV

Over the next few months it was pretty awkward. Every once and while I would get a text or call from Wendy to talk. I wasn't ready to face her yet after all I went pretty dark with her. And during that time I fell in love with another. It was Candy one of Mabel's closest friends. Who knew it would be Candy of all people? So we started to date and everything was perfect. Then I went to a bar for to visit Candy(she was a bar maid at the time.) and I encountered him. Robbie V. was there hitting on a waitress. I try to ignore him and continue looking for my girlfriend. Then he saw me.

"Well if it isn't Dipshit. What brings you here? Aren't you suppose to uncover some sort of mystery?" He asked sarcastically. His buddies laugh with him, before going outside and I question why Wendy bothered going out with him. Unfortunately that's not all. Candy came by and I saw Robbie whistle at her.

"Hey pretty baby how's it going?" Robbie asked touching Candy's hips. Candy had a look of fear and it made me angry and I started to walk towards Robbie. I pull him off and Candy gives me a grateful look.

"What the hell? You don't interfere with another guy's game." Robbie said.

"Well I can since that's my girlfriend." I whisper loudly for only him to hear. His look of shock was later turned into a smirk.

"Big boy gets a girlfriend and thinks he's the shit. Please Dipshit you are pathetic." Robbie laughed. I didn't understand and he saw that.

"And it is right for you to fall for a Korean Slut." He said. I stood there for a second before punching the guy in face. I found myself on top punching and clawing at the douche. Robbie was knocked out, however I didn't stop. Thinking about it back then still makes me angry. I continued until someone pulled me off.

"Stop it Dipper!" The person says. I look behind me to see Wendy. Candy was there as well with a first aid kit.

"Dipper I'm sorry for not stopping Robbie earlier." Wendy said.

"Well you could've stopped him from calling my girlfriend a Korean Slut." I say. Candy looked down at Robbie, before kicking him in ribs. Wendy was wrapping my hands in the bandages. Funny normally I would've been blushing the entire way through this. I guess I have moved on or the adrenaline was getting to my head.

"Dipper I'm sorry for not telling you about this." Candy said kissing my cheek.

"For not telling me what?" I asked confused as was Wendy.

"Robbie has been harassing me since for my graduation. Normally it was small sexual comments to touching. I was afraid to drag anybody in so I decided not to tell anyone." Candy confessed. I was pissed, however looking at Wendy told me she was on a whole other level.

"That jerk. I can't believe I thought he was a nice guy. I can't believe I was in love with this jackass." Wendy said through her teeth. We heard groaning and saw Robbie standing up.

"Oh hey babe. Hey what did I say about being with those people." Robbie said seeing Wendy with Candy and Me.

"Those people you're mentioning are my friends." Wendy said.

"Who cares? Now do you mind buying me a beer, while I destroy Dipthong here." Robbie said. Wendy walked up to him only to slap him.

"I'm not your bitch. You don't tell me what to do." Wendy said. I stood in awe at this and saw Robbie mad.

"No you are my bitch! Don't make me do it again." He said raising his hand. Wendy flinched at it and I realized something. Robbie has been abusing Wendy. Angered by this greatly I pick up a bottle and walk over to Robbie.

"Robbie it's one thing to fight people. It's another to harass a woman and abusing your girlfriend." I say.

"Pfft. Whatever I am a man and as a man I can do what I want." Robbie said grabbing the scruff of my shirt.

"Then be a man and play knockout." I say. He looked confused until I brought the bottle down on him. It shattered and he fell in a crumpled mess. I walk over to Wendy and Candy only for both of them to hug me.

"Thank you Dipper. I love you so much for that." Candy cried.

"Thank you for defending me." Wendy said. I look at her and for once I saw her without being misty eyes or only seeing her. I saw Wendy my friend. And from that day forward we reconciled our friendship. It grew to a very big point and I named her your auntie. Heck she was my best man when I married Candy, your mother. It was a beautiful time. And I hope you kids will find someone as great as your Aunt Wendy.


End file.
